The More Daring Kiss
by The Goon
Summary: Will Kaorin get as lucky this time? And will Sakaki return her feelings for Kaorin?


**This is a one-shot sequel to my previous Sakaki/Kaorin fanfic, The Daring Kiss. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or its characters.**

* * *

Kaorin sat at her desk chewing on her pencil, her mind far off on something else besides schoolwork. Two days had passed since she kissed Miss Sakaki while she slept. As far as she knew, Sakaki didn't know, but she couldn't be sure. It still felt awkward to be near Miss Sakaki, not only because she liked her, and not just because she kissed her while she was sleeping, but because she was keeping a secret from her that she felt like she shouldn't.

"KAORIN!" shouted Tomo.

Kaorin snapped back down to earth and saw that Tomo had been calling her name from behind her for a few minutes now.

"Wow, you've been really out of it for the past two days!" said Tomo, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" said Kaorin. Her cheeks were blushing red.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Tomo.

"No I'm fine!" said Kaorin, getting up from her desk and leaving for the end of school.

* * *

Sakaki had been walking home from school as usual. And also as usual, she ran into the cat that usually bites her. She got close to it to try and pet it again, very well aware of what was most likely to happen. She stuck her hand out to pet it, only to have her hand bitten.

When Sakaki turned around to look out in the distance, she saw Kaorin running back from school, obviously in a rush to get home. However, Kaorin could not see the gap between the sidewalk and the street and was about to fall.

"Watch out!" cried Sakaki, but it was too late. Kaorin had tripped and hit her head on the ground. Sakaki rushed to help Kaorin, who began crying.

"Are you alright, Kaorin?" asked Sakaki.

"N-No…" cried Kaorin, "My head's bleeding, my ankle's twisted, and both of them hurt!"

"I can fix that," said Sakaki, "Let me help you up."

"O-Okay…" said Kaorin.

Sakaki picked Kaorin up and carried her to her home. Kaorin's heart was racing. She was in Miss Sakaki's arms and was about to be bandaged by her. This was almost a dream come true, something she wouldn't have expected. Sakaki opened the door and laid Kaorin down on her couch.

"I'll get you some bandages," said Sakaki, "I'll be right back."

Kaorin looked around herself and saw that Sakaki had a beautiful home. There were lots of pictures of animals on the walls, especially cats. The piano in the next room had a kitten plushy on top of it. Sakaki came back downstairs with a first aid kit. She opened the box and took out bandages, cotton balls, and alcohol.

"This is going to sting a little," said Sakaki.

Sakaki poured the alcohol onto one of the cotton balls, and rubbed it on the open cuts on Kaorin's head. It really did sting for Kaorin. But she sucked it up and took the pain.

"That should take care of that," said Sakaki.

Sakaki stretched out Kaorin's leg and bandaged her twisted ankle. Kaorin wished she could tell Miss Sakaki how happy she was that she was doing this, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Are you able to get home on your own?" asked Sakaki.

"I can," said Kaorin, "but I'd be by myself. My parents are away on business trips."

"Then why don't you stay here for the night?" she asked.

"O-Okay!" said Kaorin, "Thank you!"

* * *

At nightfall, Sakaki and Kaorin were up in Sakaki's room. Kaorin had borrowed a pair of pajamas from Sakaki, though it was a little difficult to put on.

"Aren't you going to sleep in your own bed, Miss Sakaki?" asked Kaorin, "I could take the floor! It's fine with me!"

"But you have a twisted ankle and your head isn't feeling too good," said Sakaki, "I'll take the floor tonight."

"Okay," said Kaorin.

"You don't mind if I change here, do you?" asked Sakaki.

"No that's fine! Go ahead!" replied Kaorin.

Sakaki went to the dresser, which was to the right of Kaorin, and opened up the top drawer. She pulled out a pair of pajamas with kittens on them.

_That's right_, thought Kaorin, _she likes cute things_.

Sakaki set down the pajamas and pulled off her school shirt and her skirt. Kaorin couldn't stop staring at Sakaki's cat panties. She really did love cats. Sakaki slipped her pajamas on and then tucked herself into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Kaorin," said Sakaki, "Hope your foot feels better."

"Thank you," said Kaorin, "Good night, Miss Sakaki."

Kaorin rested her head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. This almost felt like a dream, spending the night in Miss Sakaki's house. She occasionally took a peek at Miss Sakaki from the corner of her eye, and most of the time, she would just be adjusting her sleeping position. Kaorin closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Kaorin was on the bench outside the school again, with Miss Sakaki sleeping on her lap. Kaorin was once again looking at her, contemplating whether or not to kiss her. She put her hands to lift Miss Sakaki's head and kiss her. But when she did, it felt different than last time. The last one was tender, moist, and more warmth was flowing through her. This time, the kiss felt like she was kissing a blanket._

When Kaorin opened her eyes, she was kissing her pillow and had her arms around it. She let go of the pillow and wiped her mouth. She looked over the side of the bed to see Miss Sakaki sound asleep. Kaorin put her head on her hands and crossed her feet as she watched Miss Sakaki.

"I know you want to kiss me again," said Sakaki, chuckling.

Kaorin blushed and asked, "W-What are you talking about?"

Sakaki sat next to Kaorin on the bed and said, "A few days ago when you kissed me on the bench, I was only pretending to be sleeping."

"Then why didn't you say anything before, and why were you even pretending?"

"Well, Kaorin," said Sakaki, "It's because I _wanted_ you to kiss me."

"Huh?" asked Kaorin.

"I hope this doesn't make anything awkward between us," said Sakaki, "because I kinda do like you in a deeper way…"

"Really?" asked Kaorin with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah," said Sakaki smiling back, "I really do."

Sakaki got under the covers with Kaorin and looked her in the eyes.

"No one has to know, do they?" asked Kaorin.

"Not if we don't want them to," said Sakaki.

Sakaki moved in closer, feeling Kaorin's warm, fragrant breath on the tip of her lips. Sakaki's lips touched Kaorin's lips. They were warm and moist. Sakaki and Kaorin embraced as they continued to kiss deeply, forgetting about the world outside of them. Both of them were finally getting what they secretly, deeply desired.

* * *

The morning sun was shining through the window. Kaorin opened her sleepy eyes, brushing her left hand through something soft and comforting, which she realized was Miss Sakaki's long black hair. Sakaki was still sound asleep, still embracing Kaorin, her warm bare feet touching Kaorin's, and her mouth slightly open. Whenever Sakaki breathed out, a quiet little whistle would be heard.

_This is a dream come true_, thought Kaorin,_ I'll never forget this, and I never want this to end!_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please review!**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
